Digital to Analog converters are ubiquitous in electronics where a digital signal is converted into an analog signal, e.g., for output or transmission. Digital to analog converters are used in many applications including audio output systems and radio frequency transmitters. There is a myriad of designs for DACs, and the designs may vary depending on the application and performance requirements.